The True New NinjaGo
by JustCallMeDisc0rd3r
Summary: What if the first defeat of the Overlord hadn't reversed the Devourer venom's effect on Garmadon? What if he was still evil, even after all this time. This is an alternate universe that may possibly depict what he would have done...
1. Prologue

Lord Garmadon

This girl had been caught following my skeleton army to my base and was taken to be judged at my feet.

Her fate was in my hands...

And I loved the feeling of dominance and power that overwhelmed me...

She crouched on her hands and knees, whimpering pathetically.

"Look up!" I demanded. "I want to see your face!"

She looked up at me, her face withered and dampened by her tears.

She was terrified.

"P-p-please..." She whispered. "I-I-I was just curious..."

I leaned down to her, tipping her chin up with a finger and grinning, nose to nose with her.

She made a soft noise...

I was probably hurting her.

"Haven't you ever heard the saying..."curiosity killed the cat"?"

I stood back upright as her blubbering loudened. Crossing my lower set of arms in front of me.

"I'm sorry." She wailed.

"Sorry isn't good enough!" I shouted. "You infiltrated my domain! Now you shall pay whatever price I see fit!"

She prostrated herself, shoulders shaking in terror.

Actually.

Her whole body trembled with her terror.

I pondered her a moment.

_Haven't I seen her somewhere before...?_

The light brown hair.

The dark eyes...

The memory was blurry...

But it cleared up soon.

_"I would like some Traveler's Tea..." I told the lady at the counter, standing tall and proud, as I would be her ruler one day._

_And she would come to respect me..._

_No matter what._

_She shouted for an employee._

_"ANAISE!"_

_A tall girl entered the room, looking scared._

_"Yes ma'am...?" She asked._

_The clerk rolled her eyes. "Get this man some Traveler's Tea from the back..."_

_The girl raised her hand. "Ma'am I...I don't think we have any..."_

_The clerk gripped something tightly in her hand and she slapped it hard on the counter._

_"Well go look anyway! I am your employer and you will listen to me."_

_The girl flinched. "Y-yes ma'am."_

_And she rushed off._

They truly didn't have any Traveler's.

The girl was an immigrant, and the native woman did not treat her very well...

I let a low chuckle escape my lips.

I could use her...

She had to want revenge in some way...

I uncrossed my arms and extended a hand down to her.

"How would you..." I began. "Like to join my army?"

She started up at me, bewildered. "Wh..."

"Think, girl! All of those years you were treated badly because of your status...if you join me...you will have risen through the ranks..." My grin grew wider. "And you could have...anything you wanted..."

She sniffled, wiping tears from her cheeks, then looking back up.

"What do you say?" I asked again.

"I..." She answered. "I..."

Her face furrowed into a look of determination...

And she reached out and took my hand.

"I'll do it..."


	2. Chapter 1

_Present..._

Lord Garmadon

It was painstakingly difficult to pull myself from the rubble...

The Overlord had done so much damage and I was trapped beneath it all!

The ninja didn't even bother to try and find me...

Those bastard boys...

And my son...

Wu was raising them to be a selfish breed...

I admired him for it...

But I didn't so much as I was dragging my scraped and bloody half/carcass from the crumbled concrete and metal beams and framing of the fallen buildings...

I could see light.

And I crawled towards it desperately.

I thrived in darkness...

But I desperately needed to fresh air and sunlight...

I had enough cement in my lungs to pave the whole city...

One of my hands finally broke free of the rubble, and the rest of me soon followed...

I clawed my way into the light of day with a cry of pain.

I had broken a leg...

And my head wasn't feeling too great...

I ached all over.

Once I was fully freed I laid on my back and took deep, blissful lungfuls of air, bare chest heaving.

Then I rolled to my stomach, shouting again to express my agony, and I pushed myself onto my hands and knees, saliva laced with black ichor dripping from my fangs and lips.

And finally I stood, finding an old support rod and using it to hold up my weight.

I looked around me...

There were corpses everywhere...

And some dying...

There were no rescue teams out...

They hadn't come to assess the damage either...

I was alone...

I spat the fouls tasting, venom-laced blood from my mouth and began to limp from the wreckage.

I didn't know where I would go...

No hospital would take me I knew...

And I couldn't stay with my brother...

Him and his associates were my enemies...

So I just walked...

Out of the city into the outskirts...

And as far as I could muster before I collapsed from the exhaustion...

I was in the middle of Hiroshi's forest...

"Damnit!" I cursed loudly, trying to stand again.

I could not.

"Fucking-!"

I groaned.

_How nice would a long nap be?_

I haven't slept in so long...

I stopped struggling and allowed the softness of the loamy forest floor envelop me in steaming warmth.

I could feel my senses dulling...

But they were re-awakened when a pair of sharp hands pulled me up by each arm and set me against a tree.

"Boss, you think he's gonna be okay?" Asked a painfully familiar voice, one that was somewhat high pitched and annoying.

"He'll be fine..." The other voice said, this one also familiar but gruff. "I just have to..."

I felt the hands brace my broken leg...

And without warning they set my bones back into proper alignment.

I yelled loudly, gripping fistfuls of the ground in each of my hands.

And I opened my eyes to see the two.

The annoying one nudged the other. "Who knows bones better than a skeleton, huh?"

The other slapped him hard on the back of the head, and it spun around comically. "Be quiet idiot..." He looked to me. "The Lord doesn't want to hear your stupid jokes..."

It was Kruncha and Nuckal...

"Oh Jesus Christ..." I muttered.


	3. Chapter 2

Lord Garmadon

The two obnoxious skeletons helped me limp back to their camp, which was disturbingly massive.

How many people have been banished to the Underworld since I'd left?

You would think that everyone in NinjaGo was just too evil to simply die...

And that all recent fatalities ended up here...

In a version of hell that all religion failed to mention...

Because all religion was wrong.

The two's bony fingers were cutting deep into my arm and I was growing very irritated with their constant yakking.

"Won't you two PLEASE shut your mouths for a second?" I asked them harshly.

I saw them glance at each other.

"S-sorry, my Lord, it's just that you're back and we are pleased."

I grimaced as they sat me up on a throne that I was indeed familiar with, and I glared down at them.

They returned my look, with pleading eyes...

If you could call them eyes.

"We need out ruler back." Kruncha blurted. "Things have been hectic since you left us!"

I sighed, placing my face in two hands. "Can't any of you think for yourselves...?"

Nuckal giggled. "We tried, y-your Highness. Thing is...we don't have any brains!"

Kruncha gave him another hard punch in the face; this time, though, he merely fell over.

"Correct yourself, Nuckal. YOU, don't have a brain."

"We are all skeletons. None of us do. We aren't the "nervous" army."

The two started to bicker relentlessly and I ground my sharp teeth together.

And just when I had had enough...

I managed to stand tall...

"ENOUGH!" I shouted, shaking the entire camp with the intensity of my order.

The entire tribe of skeletons stopped their tasks and looked to me.

"You want a leader!?" I boomed. "I can give you a leader..." I narrowed my eyes and grinned. "But your souls are mine. The entirely of everything you are belongs to me. And you are to bend to my will as I see fit!" I pointed to Kruncha and Nuckal. "You two! Come here..."

They timidly shuffled up the steps of my throne, fiddling with their hands.

I leaned down, poking each of them hard in the chest.

"When I am present...you two had better be on your best behavior..." I whispered sinisterly. "I don't want to hear...a single hint...of argument or conflict between you two. I was lenient the first time I ruled but I will not stand for faulty soldiers!" I stood straight again. "Do...I make myself clear?"

They nodded frightfully and a smiled; it was almost genuine. "Good..." I muttered. "Now get out of my sight..."

Immediately they fled and I returned to my seat, regretting my moment of power, as my re-set bone was aching terribly.

But I couldn't help but laugh.

It felt so good to be in charge again.


	4. Chapter 3

Lloyd

I couldn't find my uncle anywhere...

He shut himself away in some unknown corner of our home and prayed that no one find him...

But I needed him right now...

And I was going to find him...

He was in a small closet.

Well...

He called it his meditation room or something like that...

And he had his legs crossed, eyes closed and head bowed.

"Uncle...?" I called.

He opened one eye, looking at me. "Yes Lloyd?"

I cleared my throat, closing the door behind me, then breaking down, falling to my knees and leaning against him.

"I killed my dad..." I sobbed into his chest, hugging him tightly.

Slowly, as if this wasn't expected, he put his arms around me.

"Dearest nephew, we don't know that he is dead..."

"We didn't find him anywhere!" I shouted. "We looked for days!" I shook my head. "There's no way he's alive."

He sighed, giving me a little bit of a squeeze. "If he is dead...at least we know he died for the greater good...and not for evil..."

I shook my head. "The Overlord possessed him..." I said. "He died...fighting against us...he didn't die for the greater good. He died because I killed him!"

He squeezed me tighter as my voice started to rise and my tears started to fall with increasing intensity.

"We all loved your father...well...the ninja may have merely liked him, but there was kindness in his heart, and he did still know good to some degree..." My uncle gave me a fatherly kiss on the forehead. "I say...he allowed his defeat...despite the possession...because he couldn't bring himself to harm you...in the end..."

I weeped softly into the old man's chest.

"Daddy..." I softly wailed, probably suffocating him.

He pet my hair lightly. "It's okay, my nephew...it will be okay..."

Everything is going to be okay...

But my guilt wouldn't allow me to see how that would come about...

Everything was certainly not okay...

X.X.X

_A.N. - OMG finally gaiz I managed to scrape my way through this chapter and post it's crappiness on the interwebz. Lol. Enjoy maybe?_


End file.
